Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. In recent years, a series of protocols and configurations have been developed in order to accommodate a diverse group of end users having various networking needs. Many of these architectures have gained significant notoriety because they can offer the benefits of automation, convenience, management, and enhanced consumer selections.
Certain network protocols may be used in order to allow an end user to conduct an on-line search of candidates to fill a given vacancy. These protocols may relate to job searches, person finding services, real estate searches, or on-line dating. While some believe that on-line dating is simply a matter of matching supply and demand, there is statistical and empirical evidence to suggest that successful on-line dating entails far more.
For example, people having similar and/or compatible character traits and values should be matched together. However, effectively linking two participants together can prove to be a challenging endeavor. Coordinating a relationship between two like-minded individuals can be a significant chore, as there are a number of obstacles and barriers that must be overcome.
One problem is that the search results of these services contain many irrelevant entities to the searcher. This costs the user of the service time and may deter them from continuing through all of the search results.
Another problem that has arisen is that matching services have used textual submissions (such as profiles or messages) to determine matches. Users, though, often meet and evaluate others for potential matching using other criteria that matching services have not incorporated.